Kan't Katch Kyuto Kitsune
by M.S DARK ANGEL
Summary: ‘You got it, from my name, didn t ya. Kyuto is Kyuubi and Naruto mixed into 1, kitsune from my name too, which is “Kyuubi no kitsune” so…you little human tea-leaf! Can t you go without stealing my name!’ he said, playfully swiping at the 16-year-old.YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: M-rated yaoi. (it`s the 1st time I`m writing yaoi, so plz be nice!! Swearing…yadda, yadda, yadda! ^_\)

Chapter 1

Naruto or kyuto?

'Fuckin hell!! How the hell can a maid wear this?!' a maid wearing a long grey dress with long sleeves and a white cap (that all the maids wear.) muttered. He was Kyuto kitsune, the demon thief, heavily disguised as a maid under the name of Naruko, he tended to enter rich palaces and rob them, without getting caught. If he got caught…he would get the gallows. That`s _if_ he gets caught. A BIG if… last time he was tied up and whipped…

'I need the toilet…real bad.' He carried on muttering as he shoved valuables in his little orange bag, which had very special properties: it never got full. He only silenced when the occasional noble or maid went past. He inwardly groaned: this particular family, the harunos, had the _entire_ palace decorated in pink. And were having a party. By the time he got to the kitchens, he was bursting.

A girl dressed in pink ball-room gown and shocking pink hair stumbled into the kitchen and turns to face him.

'Excuse me, but we need the drinks serving.' She told him, and walked out. Kyuto spied the huge jug that the drinks was in, it sorta looked like a chamber-pot to him, making sure nobody was around, he lifted his skirts up, pulled his skinny jeans and boxers down under the dress and took a leak. He had just finished, fixed his clothes and was washing his hands when a female maid came in and grabs the jug and was about to leave when he turns to her…

'Er, where you taking that?' he asked the girl. She smiled.

'This is the punch we`re gonna serve.' She said, turning on her heel and left. _~Did I just piss in the drinks? Oh well, it`ll have a __kick__ to it…*snickers* poor bastards…~_ he mused. Kyuto walked out and went upstairs to see what else he can loot that isn`t pink. Not much to be honest.

'_#__I`m a survivor, I stole a fiver, jumped on the bus and knocked out the driver! Thought it was funny, I jacked all his money, and don`t forget I`ve still got ma fiver!!! #'_ He softly sang to himself as he got in the parents` room. He made bee-line to the jewelry boxes. Kyuto poured all the contents into his bag, and put the box back before he went over to the huge dresser and took expensive designer suits out and folded and put them in the little bag. He pulls all the plants out and threw them about. He poured water on the sheets and had sent a fist through the mirror, threw a mix of soil and water into the toilet, shower and all over the floors and walls. The blonde {{you can`t really tell cos he`s wearing a hat.}} left the room and proceeded to rob the other rooms, it was like routine.

2 hours later…

Kyuto left the haruno residence and had done a runner to the little shack in the heart of the forest he lived in. it was secluded, quiet and not a living human for miles. By the time he got into his little shack/house he was tired. He had been working 4 days straight. He kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag, and pulled his maid clothes off, revealing a tight black tee with a huge orange/red 9-tailed fox on the back, a pair of back skinny jeans with orange leg-warmers. He ran a hand through his red-streaked blonde hair, and washed the make-up off his face the black around his eyes began to show, the whisker-like scars were now visible, he took a bath, he soon finished, grabbing a pair of blue boxers, he pulled them on and leapt into his bed and instantly fell asleep.

He was gonna visit Kyuubi. He always did when tired.

//dream world\\

'_Hey Kyuubi! How ya holding up?' he asked the massive 9- tailed-demon fox. The fox transformed into a man with_ _long red hair, and wearing dark blue jeans and grey shirt decorated with chains, his 9-tails swished behind him as his reddish fox ears twitches as he was now fully awake._

'_**Hello kit, long time no talk…or see…did you change your name when I was asleep?**__' the demon fox asked him, Kyuto nodded in reply. Kyuubi had been asleep for 4 years straight. From 14 all the way to 18 Kyuto had been alone._

'_Yeah, it`s now Kyuto Kitsune…guess where I got that name from.' The blonde excitedly told him, Kyuubi tilted his head to 1 side in thought, before he suddenly grinned._

'_**You got it, from my name, didn`t ya. Kyuto is Kyuubi and Naruto mixed into 1, kitsune from my name too, which is "Kyuubi no kitsune" so…you little human tea-leaf! Can`t you go without stealing my name!!**__' he said, playfully swiping at the 16-year-old, who ducked, with a grin._

'_Oi! That`s __demon__ tea-leaf to you! And you had such a cool name, better than my old name: "Naruto Uzumaki". I`m practically a demon anyway, cuz I merged with you…remember?' Kyuto told him as he sat down on the floor. Kyuubi turned to his original form and lay next to his vessel. Kyuto smiled and curled up next to Kyuubi._

'_**You call yourself "Kyuto kitsune, the demon thief" …don`t ya?**__' Kyuubi asks him. Kyuto nodded in reply. The fox snickered, Kyuto chuckles. Kyuubi`s tails curled around himself and his vessel as Kyuto fell fast asleep._

//End of dream world\\

His cerulean eyes flew open, and he sighed. He wanted to stay longer with Kyuubi. Glancing at his clock he grinned, time for work. And he began his daily routines.

2 hours later…

Kyuto had gotten a new job as a maid, at the Hyuugas` who are a very rich family, and I mean _very_ rich. Soon he was walking away with 25 million`s worth of jewellery, clothes, shoes, electronics and a diary. What? He loves nosing around in people`s diaries, just to know what they think of him. Nosy bugger. He also reads porn…yaoi or yuri.

'This Hinata girl…seems like a nice, quiet girl, with a desire to kick the shit out of her family…nice…' he snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: M-rated yaoi. (it`s the 1st time I`m writing yaoi, so plz be nice!! Swearing…yadda, yadda, yadda! ^_\) Chapter 2

Guess who`s back!!

2 weeks later…

'Hmm, the Yamanka clan, sounds… interesting…' Kyuto hummed as he picked up a leaflet. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with orange leg-warmers, a plain blue hoodie with "REBEL" written across the front. His white cap was pulled low, so nobody could see who he was, because Naruto Uzumaki never existed. He was dead. Lie. He was never dead: he is immortal: thanks to Kyuubi.

'Hm, I wonder what it would be like if they knew I survived…bah, they`d freak out on me, it`s not every day that the reincarnation of Kyuubi returns just to say hi.' He snickered: he is looking forward to shock everybody.

A teenage boy with brown hair wearing green goggles walked up to the kitsune, a serious look on his face.

'What`s your name?' Kyuto says, smirk still in place.

'Kohonamaru, who are you?' the brunette asked him. {{Kyuto looks 16 and will forever look that age.}}

'I`m…Kyle.' Kyuto managed out. _~Holy shit! Kohonamaru?! It`s been years since I last saw you! You were half my size! Man, you`ve grown! ~_ He mused as the brunette scratched his nose. Who is Kyle? And why is his cap and hood covering his face? Why does he sound a bit like…Naruto? _~Naruto! Where are you? Why did you leave? Everybody says you`re dead, but I hope that you are well and kicking! I want you to come back! Come back…~_ Kohonamaru mused. He was broken from his trail of thought when he heard Kyle (Kyuto) sneeze. He heard a car pull up, it`s the cops. _~What now?!~_ Kyuto growled.

'You in the hood. Put your hands up and turn around, slowly.' they ordered him, as Kyuto adjusted his hood.

'Why should I officer? What have I done this time?'

Kyuto innocently asks. The 2 cops grab him, but Kyuto tore out of their grasp, his hoodie ripped off and his cap lost. He wasn`t wearing disguise, only his crime clothes, he was very easily recognized. A crowd quickly gathered around them, as Kohonamaru backed off in total shock.

'It`s Kyuto kitsune the demon thief!!' they shouted whilst Kohonamaru and the others gasped: it was Naruto! But he had red streaks, eyes of an insomniac, fox-ears and a tail, he was just wearing all black with a bit of orange and red. The crowd continued to stare at him.

'Er, hi?' he said softly, Sasuke got past the crowd and stares at his ex-best friend in shock. Kyuto mock waved.

'Hello Sasuke, just popped in to say hi!' he smirked, before he vanished in a black blur. The full crowd looked around.

He was gone. Naruto survived the blast! {{5 years ago, Naruto a.k.a Kyuto was killed in a toxic blast that had destroyed half the forest and he was in that part when it went boom. He actually survived because of Kyuubi. And he`d lived in the forest since. Occasionally, he went in the town to steal, and work. He made a new personality, a new name and designed a fresh new image for himself. That`s why not many can remember him.}} Kyuto sighed as he saw so many familiar faces: Sasuke, Kohonamaru, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Lee, Iruka, Kakashi, Tusande, Jiraya and so many others. He felt sad, he had realized it but…he missed them. He scowled. _~If they had really cared for me, maybe they should have looked harder! They would have found me! ~_ Kyuto glared at the city, turned away and walked back to his shack to think more. As soon as he got in, said shack, he yawned widely, slammed the door shut.

'Jeez, what a day!' he sighed and dropped his stuff on the floor and flopped onto his sofa. Kyuto took a small nap. Sasuke had run after him, and was now stood outside.

'A shack? What`s Naruto doing, living in a shack!' he glared. He sat there for a few hours in a tree, waiting for him. The door swung open: -Sasuke hid his ki signature- and Kyuto walks out, and begins to play with his ki energy.

'_#What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for? #'_ Kyuto sang as he made shadow clones, and took them all out with a flick of his wrist. He gathered up his kunai and shuriken with a simple pull, for they were tied with ninja wire. He sniffed.

'How long have you been sat there Sasuke? Don`t be shy, you followed me here, not the other way around.' Kyuto stated. Sasuke sighed, it`s true, he had followed the blonde boy. He jumped down in front of Kyuto. Who grinned foxily, and pulled Sasuke into a warm hug.

'I missed you teme.' Kyuto said, nuzzling Sasuke`s neck.

'I missed you too dobe.' Sasuke replied, hugging back.

'Kiss me.' Kyuto ordered. The older boy pushed him off.

'No. I can`t, it`s forbidden!' Sasuke explained to him.

'Forbidden? Since when?!' Kyuto asked, tilting his head.

'Since the council found out, and ordered every single ninja…to hunt and kill…people like us…' Sasuke said sadly.

'I had wished that you would come back and take me with you, but when I found out that you had died…I was heart-broken, I was always trying to find you Naruto. And now I have! If you don`t wanna come back it`s fine, I`ll just stay with you!' the raven continued to explain, rolling his eyes, Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke against the nearest tree, and pinned him there. The raven stared.

'Just shut up teme.' Naruto murmurs, planting his lips onto his raven-haired lover, Sasuke groaned, deepening the kiss. The blonde ground himself against the other teen, they parted, gulping down some well-needed oxygen.

'C`mon, let`s get inside…' Naruto said, pulling the uchiha with him to his shack. Sasuke shrugs, and walked inside, expecting the place to be a complete tip. It was clean!

'What? Did ya think I would have a trashed home? Nah, I like it to be clean…now, get your arse here so I can pound it into the mattress.' Naruto smiled deviously. As soon as the other teen was close enough, he pounced.

'Argh! Fuck!' Sasuke yelped when they fell on the sofa.

'It`s been years since I held you like this…so I intend to take full advantage!!' Naruto hissed, tearing off Sasuke`s clothes, who was about to object, until he was silenced with a fiery kiss. _~Naruto really missed me. ~_ He mused, he moaned when Naruto licked his cock.

'Ahhn! Na-naruto!' Sasuke yelped when heat engulfed his rock hard cock, Naruto sucked, as his head bobbed up and down until Sasuke came with a scream, the blonde seme sucked until there was none left. He gazed at his uke lovingly: pale skin flushed, black hair fanned out like a halo, glazed half-closed onyx eyes, panting heavily. Sasuke was flipped onto his front and was swiftly mounted. A torrent of moans came from the duo, Naruto smiled rather sadistically. Sasuke guessed his lover`s thoughts, and spread himself wider to help out a little. The blonde half demon grinned, then gripped _his_ Sasuke`s hips and began to thrust deep into his lover, Sasuke screamed and arched his back when Naruto hit his prostate.

'AHHH!! There! Don`t stop!' the Uchiha moaned, as the blonde`s cock abused his prostate over and over again.

'So tight! Fuck!' Naruto groaned, as his hand gripped the raven`s throbbing member, and stroked in time with his thrusts. Sasuke was going to go insane with all the pleasure that was inflicted onto him. He moaned, mewled, whimpered, and begged for more, which Naruto complied.

Sasuke cried out, as he climaxed with Naruto, riding out their orgasm. When they regained their energy…

'Ready for round 2?' Naruto asked, growing hard. His raven-haired lover nodded eagerly, rubbing him. _~If this is a dream…I never want to wake up! ~ _He mused.

'I`ve been naughty…will you punish me? Sasuke said, blushing cutely and fingering himself. Naruto pounced, as pleasure-filled screams echoed from the shack.


End file.
